


To feel you

by Ananya_halfblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Tears, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananya_halfblood/pseuds/Ananya_halfblood
Summary: How i wish i was the one holding you , hugging you , loving you but you were never mine
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	To feel you

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing rivamin , it really such a cute ship and need all the love i can give 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Sorry for all the spelling mistakes

**_this might be the stupidest thing i have ever done , you can blame that idiotic four eyes for this , . She said levi you should write a love letter to you to confess what i feel but there is no use of this shit when i already know what your answer will be , but here i am writting this thinking this might help me , help my heart which is aching for you . Words are not easy for me , but today i am writting because for you armin i will even when i know you will never be mine . I wonder why the universe hates me soo much that it let us meet , let me fall soo deep in your ocean eyes to just see you from afar away from my arms even if you are at hands reach . Why armin , why you have to be soo kind that you helped me befriend me ,to make me feel all wierd all and mushy why armin . Why did you make my heart beat skip , why you let dream of your lip , those perfect blue eyes which are always soo kind that see the good in each and every freaking thing . , why make me dream of waking up with you , holding your hands , to hears to ramble about some stupid fact , to be your why did you_ _made_** **_me dream arlert to break them in the end . For that i know you are his i see it in your eyes , my heart burns with each hug of your , each time you hold hand and laugh togather it breaks again and again . But i still cant keep myself away from your sunshine soo what if you i not mine i still get to see an angel who brought me love that i never felt before_ **

**_I love you armin arlert and i wish i_ ** _could_ **_confess it to you . Its reallyy....._ **

**_Tantantantan_ **

Dam i feel the bell rings as it marks the end of our finale class , i sigh and fold the paper neatly and put it my bag . I move out of that dusty room to the corridor which is not much better, i look for erwin or hange or petra but rather than them i spot him . God i wonder how can someone look sooo perfect even in a plain blue shirts and white jeans , his glasses are makeing his eyes look even bigger. Look at him when i notice his and eren hands linked with each other , i feel my heart burn as i notice how close they walking to each other all three of them smiling but for me his smile is the brightest . Lost in thought i didn't notice him coming my way . 

"Hi levi " he says with a smile dam that smile 

I gave him a nod when i spot pretra and make my way to her . 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of the school just few step away from the school gate that when it happen the moment that i can never froget even if i losse my dam memories 

" Levi "i hear someone call my name i turn around to see who the shit it is when i get smashed by a pair of lip crash into mine . Stunted i am frozen in my place not a muscle moved. He parts away his blue eyes meeting mine . Shocked from what happened stare at him wondering if it a dream or somthing when he says "i love you i love you soo much levi , i have from the day we met , and i wish to wake up with you , to hold your hands to kiss you, please levi please will you be my bpyfriend" everything goes slient after that but my ear still rings with armin word this cant be real but it is soo real , i can see the tears rolling down armin cheeks . But his eyes reflecting the love that i was dying to see . 

i look at armin confused"how the heck did you found out " 

Armin blushes and takes out a sheet " i found this "

My eyes goes wide as i notice it the letter i wrote 

"But how in the name sake of sina you found this " i ask feeling embarrassed that my stupid secret was out .

"I think it fell from your bag but thats not important right now "armin looks at me again his eyes determined and he says " levi ackerman will you be my boyfriend"

I raise my eyebrow " really isn't that letter enough to answer that"

" It is but i still wanr to hear it "armin give me a mischevious look that idiot know i hate word but still he wants an answer . But i am not loosing to him as i close the gap between us and kiss him .

In that moment i wonder maybe the universe doesn't really hate me because of this universe i get to call you mine 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soo i hope you enjoued it , this one is really not that well written but i was having soo much trouble because writing levi is soo diffcult soo he might a OCC here i really tried to make me more like canon but it is soo difficult to write a lo e conffession when we don't really see much of levi feeling in the show . But i still wanted to write write a levi pov . 
> 
> Pls leavev kuddos and a comment i really love to read what you thought about my fic 
> 
> Again i sincerely apologise for all the spelling mistakes


End file.
